CSI: History Repeats Itself
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Holly has discovered she is pregnant at 18. She now faces the trials of getting ready for motherhood; at the same time she has to cope with many problems. Alex's reaction, her parents reactions, his parents reactions; what her friends will think? Is Holly ready to be a mother, or will she break under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: History Repeats Itself**

Chapter 1 of my latest CSI story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Eighteen year old Holly Grissom sat in the bathroom of her home. She was nervous, awaiting the result of the test she had just taken. Recently she had been experiencing strange symptoms and; out of pure panic, had taken a pregnancy test. Just then she heard the timer and knew it was time. She picked up the test and froze, the pink plus stared back at her, positive. She was pregnant; she only felt secure in the knowledge that she knew who the father was. Everything else was a blind panic.

'_Alex, what am I gonna tell him…We had sex on his birthday and now I'm pregnant.'_ She thought wildly. _'I…What's mom and dad gonna say, what about his parents…oh god, this is…'_

She was broken out of her thoughts by the knock at the door.

"Holly, are you okay?" It was her mother, Sara Grissom.

Holly swallowed and forced herself to be calm. "I'm fine mom; I'll be down in a minute."

She heard her mother leave and then looked back at the test. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and hid the test as best she could before heading downstairs. She joined her family, her mother; Sara had already set up her breakfast. Her father, Gilbert Grissom, was reading the newspaper and looked up when she entered, he smiled.

"Morning Holly." He greeted cheerfully she smiled.

"Morning dad."

She ate her breakfast in silence, she wasn't ready yet, she couldn't tell her parents. Not until she had told Alex the truth. Once she was done she left to go to school.

She headed to school, silent, lost in thought. She wished she could come up with some way to easily tell Alex. Nothing came to her; no matter what she thought of, there was nothing that changed the awkwardness she felt. Especially since she couldn't find the courage to tell her parents, how could she find the courage to tell the father of her baby?

"Holly, hey, are you okay?" Holly jumped and then saw the speaker and smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks."  
It was her close friend and cousin, Tonya Stokes; sixteen, she was with her boyfriend Kareem Yousuf also sixteen. She was accompanied by her twin brother Sam Stokes and his girlfriend, Rachel Greene, who like the others was also sixteen. The twins were the children of Catherine and Nick. The final member of the group was sixteen year old Susan Kennedy, youngest of the two daughters of Catherine's daughter Lindsey and her husband Ed Kennedy. They were all smiling and laughing, very happy.

"What's up?" She asked, curious. Susan was the one who answered.

"They've got some time off, so Sharon and Yuri will be coming home for a while."

Holly smiled; Sharon Kennedy was the twenty year old older daughter of Ed and Lindsey, Susan's older sister. Yuri Korzhakov was Sharon's twenty year old boyfriend. They were away at college, but whenever they could they came home to be with their families. Despite her gnawing fears Holly accompanied the others as they headed to school.

Finally they arrived at school and headed to their lockers. She smiled as she approached her locker, waiting for her was her boyfriend; eighteen year old Alex Metaxas. As she came close they embraced and kissed.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted. "How are you this morning?"

Holly smiled. "I'm good."  
She wanted to tell him the truth, to tell him she was pregnant but the words stuck in her throat and she couldn't.

'_Not yet.'_ She thought to herself.

They headed to their classes. Throughout the day Holly kept experiencing morning sickness and other symptoms. Nobody seemed to realize the truth however, thinking she was just sick. However she saw that Alex was suspicious, she now had no choice. By lunchtime she and Alex left their class and Alex turned to her.

"Holly, what's going on?" He asked, "You're not just sick, it's more than that."

Holly sighed and led Alex into an empty classroom. She rocked on the balls of her feet and breathed heavily for a while before finally she cracked.

"I'm sorry Alex." She burst out, "I'm so sorry."

Alex was shocked as she burst into tears. He hugged her and tried to soothe her.

"Holly, hey, c'mon it's okay. What's wrong, why are you crying?"

She then revealed the truth. "I'm pregnant Alex; your birthday, when we had sex…I'm pregnant."

Stunned silence followed. Alex slowly digested the information and then sighed.

"I…You're sure?" Holly nodded.

"I took a test this morning, it was positive."

Alex nodded. "What are we gonna do?"

"We?"

"It's my baby, I have to take responsibility." Alex declared. "We're in this together. I'm with you; I'll stand by you, no matter what."

Holly cried again, this time in relief as she kissed him.

"Alex, thank you, thank you."

She stepped back, relieved. She had crossed the first difficult hurdle, she had told Alex. Better still he had decided to stick by her and help her raise the baby. Now she had to take on the next difficult hurdle, telling the others.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: History Repeats Itself**

Chapter 2 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

With Alex supporting her they both headed to the cafeteria. As they walked Alex took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"You'll be okay Holly, I'm here." He told her, she nodded and they headed over to their table.

As they approached Rachel looked up and smiled.

"Hey, there you guys are…" She then noticed the serious look on their faces, "What's wrong?"

That drew the others attention and soon they were all staring at the couple. Even Susan who was blind had her eyes focused on them. Holly looked at Alex who nodded reassuringly.

She turned back to the others and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, you guys remember Alex's birthday party…?" They all nodded, "Alex and I sorta, disappeared towards the end of the night."

Tonya smiled. "Yeah, we were wondering where you went?"

Holly sighed. "Well we…we ended up in, Alex's room and…"

They all gasped, finally Susan spoke up. "You…You didn't?"

"We did." Holly said as she hung her head. "And now…I'm pregnant."  
She looked back up; they were all staring at her, amazed. Susan was the first to speak.

"Wow, really?" Holly nodded and Susan got up and approached her before hugging her, tightly. "Congratulations, both of you."

Holly smiled and returned the hug.

"Thanks Susan, I…this means a lot to me." She replied. Alex smiled and then, noting the confusion of the others he explained.

"Holly was worried about what your reactions would be." He stopped and then added. "She's scared you'll be angry or upset and leave her to fend for herself."

Sam shook his head and he and Tonya also got up and congratulated Holly, offering their support, Kareem and Rachel followed suit soon after. Tonya shook her head.

"We would never abandon you Holly." She stated, "We'll help you, no matter what, I promise."

Holly was relieved that her friends all offered their support. It was one less worry on her mind; however she and Alex still faced the biggest hurdle of all, telling their parents. Before they did however there was still one more thing to do, Holly decided to wait however, until after school. When school was finally over the others waited while she walked over to a place she could have privacy and pulled out her phone. She dialled the number and waited anxiously for the answer.

"Hey Holly." Came the greeting, Holly managed a small smile.

"Hi Sharon, how are you and Yuri?" She asked, stalling for time.

Sharon Kennedy gave a friendly laugh. "We're great, thanks, so what's up?"

Holly knew this was it.

"I have some big news…m, well, you see…I'm pregnant."

Sharon gave a small squeal of delight and congratulated her; she also heard Yuri's voice in the background asking what was going on and Sharon telling him.

"That's great Holly, congratulations, Yuri says congratulations too." Sharon explains. "I know what you're gonna say, I know you're nervous and all, but trust me, you'll be a great mom. When we get home, we'll be there to back you up."

Holly breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Sharon, I appreciate it you guys."

She hanged up and managed to relax; so far everybody was supportive, but that didn't mean everybody would be. Now she and Alex had no choice, they had to tell their parents.

Once the others headed home Alex and Holly held each other, finally Alex spoke.

"Okay, it's time our parents knew…Who do we talk to first?"

Holly thought for a moment and then decided. "Let's tell your parents first, okay."

He nodded and they headed to Metaxas house. They headed inside and found Lucas and Demeter, Alex's parents, sitting in the living room. They looked up when they entered.

"Welcome home Alex." Demeter stated, "Hello Holly."

Demeter smiled in greeting and Holly attempted to smile back but the smile was weak. They noticed and Lucas then asked.

"What's wrong you two?" He noted Holly's appearance. "You look rather pale Holly?"

Holly took a deep breath and told them the truth; she stumbled over her words a few times, but continued to speak, giving them whole story. Alex gave his input from time to time until finally they were done. However it was clear to Holly that this hadn't gone well. The silence this time felt tense, finally Lucas exploded.

"I don't believe this!" He roared, "How could you be so irresponsible, both of you!"

Alex leapt to Holly's defence. "Hey, dad, don't be like that. I'm the one who didn't use protection, that's hardly Holly's fault."

"Enough, I don't want to hear it!" He shot back as Demeter joined in.

"Your father is right Alex; you're too young for this."

Holly felt the need to step in and set things straight.

"We're eighteen, Aunt Lindsey was only sixteen when she had Sharon, she did okay."

Demeter shook his head. "You're not your aunt, this is different!"

"I don't want to hear any more about this, now get out!" Lucas yelled at her.

Holly turned to leave but Alex took her hand. "If Holly goes, I go."

Demeter shook her head. "No Alex, I forbid it, you are not…"  
"I am getting involved, this is my baby. I'm eighteen, so you can't forbid me to do anything anymore. If you can't accept this, then that's fine. Bye."

With that he took Holly's hand and led her outside where they stopped. Holly was close to tears and Alex was breathing heavily trying to calm down. He turned to look at her and sighed.

"That could've gone better."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: History Repeats Itself**

Chapter 3 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, almost everyone :)  
AA - MamaBirdCat: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it; what's the big ?.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Following their disastrous attempt to tell Alex's parents, Holly was more scared then ever of what her parents would do. She was also worried about the others parents, how would they react, they would surely know by now. Alex sensed her apprehension and did his best to calm her, but to no avail. They remained seated in the park; on one of the benches while Holly was lost in thought. Finally she seemed to decide something.

"Listen," She said, "Before we tell my mom and dad about this...Let's go see Sharon and Yuri when they get home, they'll be here soon."

Alex smiled. "Sounds like a good idea, let's go."

They stood up and left the park before heading to the Kennedy household. When they arrived they found they were not the only visitors. Holly gulped; all the other parents were here. Alex squeezed her hand.

"C'mon, it's better this way; get it over and done with." She was amazed he could stay so positive after what his parents had done.

Still she was encouraged by his words and so, with him at her side, she headed into the house. Almost immediately she saw Lindsey and Ed, Lindsey looked up and smiled. Ed had heard them come in, like his youngest daughter, he was blind.

"Hey Holly, Alex." Lindsey greeted them by name for Ed's benefit; he smiled and also greeted them.

Holly managed to smile as Alex said hi and then Ed stepped forwards and hugged them both.

"Congratulations you guys." He said, "Susan told us."

Lindsey nodded smiling and even offered to give Holly some help, coping with her pregnancy and of course after the baby was born. Holly accepted gladly.

They all headed through to the living room and saw the others. Susan was sitting on the sofa talking with Sam and Tonya's parents, Catherine and Nick Stokes. Sam and Tonya were with their significant other and their parents. Kareem's mother, Aadila and his father, Mosab; along with Rachel's step-mother Elizabeth who was holding Rachel's half-sister, Elizabeth's daughter, Ella, a baby. Rachel's father Mark had died about six months ago, her mother had divorced her father two years ago. Also present were Yuri's parents, Pavel Korzhakov and his wife Anya. They all looked up and their expressions confirmed what she feared; they all knew about her pregnancy. However to her relief none of them looked judgemental, indeed when they spoke to her about it, they were offering support and were happy for her.

'_So for some reason, only Alex's parents have a problem so far...What about mine?'_ She thought, her nerves returning.

She was jolted out of that thought however by the front door bell. Lindsey went to answer it. She came back with Sharon and Yuri; they were both smiling and talking happily. Ed stood up as they came in and Sharon hurried over and hugged him.

"Hey dad." She greeted cheerfully.

Ed smiled. "Hi sweetie, good to see you again.

Meanwhile Yuri hugged and greeted his parents and they turned to the others and also greeted them. Finally they turned to Holly and Alex.

"Hey." Yuri greeted, friendly smile. "Congratulations you guys."

They both smiled and thanked him, Sharon however noticed their distress.

"What's wrong, something's bothering you."

Alex sighed and explained about the incident with his parents.

Stunned silence followed when they finished and Sharon hugged Holly.

"Oh you guys, that's terrible." She said, "Don't worry, you have us."

She then stepped back and Yuri then asked. "Have you told Sara and Grissom yet?"

Holly shifted awkwardly and admitted they hadn't, so, with Sharon and Yuri accompanying them, they headed to Holly's home. Once inside they found Sara and Grissom getting ready to go and visit the Kennedy's.

"Hey guys, we were just coming to see you." Sara said when she saw them.

Sharon smiled. "We can all go back together, it's just...There's something you need to know."

Holly stepped forwards and, bracing herself, admitted the truth to her parents. She waited in agony, expected another outburst like the one she had witnessed at the Metaxas house. To her surprise her mother burst into tears and hugged her, her father hugged her too but seemed more composed.

"Holly, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sara asked, Holly lowered her head.

"I was scared."

They then explained what happened with Alex's parents. Like the others Grissom and Sara weren't happy with that and even allowed Alex to stay with them. He accepted gratefully and, relieved that most of the pressure was now off her; Holly joined them as they returned to the Kennedy house.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: History Repeats Itself**

Chapter 4 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup :)  
AA - MamaBirdCat: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well I'm glad I answered your question :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Holly fidgeted in her seat as she sat in the hospital waiting room. A few months had passed since she had revealed the truth to her family, now she was at hospital, waiting to be called for an ultrasound. Alex had been worried but she insisted that she would be fine. He had agreed, reluctantly, to wait with the others at her house while she went for her scan. Lindsey had agreed to accompany her and was sitting next to her in the waiting room. As they sat Lindsey turned to Holly and smiled.

"How are you doing?" She asked; Holly smiled back.

"I'm okay, I'm actually getting used to it now...I was scared at first, worried about how people would react, but now I'm okay...Except..."

Holly trailed off, as if unsure if she could say what she had in mind.

Lindsey shook her head, still smiling. "Holly, I've given birth to two daughters, I know what fears you could possibly have, which one is it?"

Holly took a deep breath and revealed her troubles; "What if I'm not a good mom?"

Lindsey nodded sympathetically.

"That's the most common fear...your mom thought the same thing when she had you..." Lindsey trailed off as if remembering, "Still, the fact that you've thought about that, proves to me that you're thinking ahead. You'll be fine, trust me."

Holly smiled and hugged her, gratefully, as best she could.

"Thanks Aunt Lindsey." She paused, it seemed something else was on her mind, but before Lindsey could ask, a voice called out.

"Holly Grissom."

Holly stood up with Lindsey's help and followed the doctor, heading for her scan.

Lindsey sat back in her seat and waited patiently. She remembered the fear she had felt when she had first sat in the waiting for an ultrasound. Back then, when she had Sharon, she had only been sixteen, two years younger than Holly was now.

"Mom."

She looked up, surprised and saw Sharon standing next to her, smiling.

"I just came to see you guys were getting on. Alex is getting restless."

Lindsey sighed, "Well, Holly's just gone in, shouldn't be much longer now."

Sharon nodded as she sat down and smiled. "What were thinking about?"

Lindsey smiled at her eldest daughter and explained.

"I was remembering the first time I sat in this waiting room. Like Holly, I was waiting for an ultrasound...I was only sixteen, I'd never been so scared in my whole life. But then I saw you on the monitor, all my fears just...melted away."

Sharon smiled, true growing up she had always been a Daddy's Girl, but she still loved her mother dearly.

"Who knows?" She said with a smile; "Maybe one day I'll have kids."

Lindsey sighed; "To be honest, we expected you and Yuri to be the first ones to have children...You were the oldest and most responsible, we thought you'd all wait until you were ready."

Sharon nodded and shrugged. "Sometimes...things just happen."

Lindsey nodded in agreement and looked up, they both smiled as they saw Holly walking towards them. She looked overjoyed.

Lindsey stood up and, together with Sharon approached Holly as she met them.

"Well?" Lindsey asked. Holly smiled wider and then revealed.

"It's a girl."

Sharon hugged her. "That's great Holly, let's go tell the others."

Holly nodded and together the trio left the hospital and drove back to the Grissom house. They arrived and found everybody sitting waiting for them, well, everybody except Alex who was pacing nervously. He looked up and hurried over when he saw her.

"Well?" He asked, sounding worried.

Holly smiled and put him at ease. "Alex, relax, everything's fine. The baby is doing well also, it's a girl."

His face split into a wide grin as he hugged her, they kissed and turned to others, sharing the news. The others all congratulated and soon the topic began to turn to names. Holly smiled, while there was some difficulty in picking names, she at least felt more confident and a lot happier. She felt ready now too, ready to be a mother.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: History Repeats Itself**

Chapter 5 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
AA - MamaBirdCat: Yeah, glad you enjoyed it, yeah they do, that just leaves Alex's parents however.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Holly smiled as she rested a hand on her stomach; she was now eight months pregnant. So much time had passed, she still had the support of her family and friends and she felt more ready than ever. She smiled at Alex as he gently squeezed her hand while they walked. They were out shopping for baby clothes and accessories; they had managed to set up the nursery now too. As they walked however Holly grew tired; she knew this was a side effect of her pregnancy, much like the swollen feet and morning sickness which had thankfully stopped. Alex noted her exhaustion and walked her over to a nearby bench. They sat down, placing the bags at their feet.

"Just take it easy Holly." He stated, "You'll be alright, it'll pass."

Holly nodded. "I know." She rested her head on his shoulder and continued. "You know what, I feel...ready, I'm finally ready for all of this."

Alex smiled and they kissed, him gently laying one hand on her stomach. Just then they both felt it and broke apart, smiling.

Holly was the first to break their silence. "She kicked."

Alex laughed and nodded. Just then he felt like someone was watching them; he told Holly about it and they looked around, then they saw them. It was Alex's parents.

Almost immediately Alex's expression hardened as Lucas and Demeter began to walk towards them. Holly, still remembering their reaction to the news about her pregnancy, clung tightly to Alex's hand. However she also noticed that they looked different, almost, awkward. They stopped in front of them.

"Alex." Demeter began, but she stopped when he glared.

"What?" He asked, his anger clear in every syllable.

There was some more awkward silence until finally Lucas spoke.

"We need to talk." He said, "I know it's been a long time, but we..."

Alex narrowed his eyes. "You what...You've seen how wrong you were; you're sorry; you want to make it up to me and Holly; what?"

Demeter smiled sadly and answered; "All of them."

Alex stopped, surprised and Demeter continued. "You were right all along Alex, we were wrong, you're both more than ready for this...We...We're so sorry; we never meant..."

Alex shook his head and sighed. "Well, I'm sorry too; but it's really too little, too late."

With that he helped Holly up, picked up their bags and they left. Holly looked back at the Metaxas' and then at Alex.

"Alex I..." She began but he shook his head.

"Please Holly, just, just leave it." He said, his voice now sounded choked.

She decided it was best not to say anything just now and they left, heading back to the Grissom house.

Holly was still deep in thought by the time they returned; especially after what she had just witnessed she had already forgiven Alex's parents. Alex on the other hand still seemed angry, yet, looking at him now, it seemed he was also regretting losing his temper with them. After he headed upstairs to check on the nursery and put away the stuff they had bought Holly talked with her parents about what happened. After the talk she made up her mind and headed upstairs. She entered the nursery; Alex had already put everything away. He was now standing looking out the window. She approached him and hugged him as best she could with her swollen stomach.

"Alex...I think, you might have been too hard on them." She said, "I've forgiven them...So...Why?"

Alex sighed and shook his head. "Maybe, maybe you're right...But what can I do now?"

Holly smiled and held up the answer. "You can call them."

Alex smiled back and took his phone out of her hand; he turned around and kissed her before leaving the room. Holly breathed a sigh of relief; she just hoped this would work. Sure enough when Alex came back he smiled at her, once again happy.

"I...I finally sorted everything out; mom and dad will be coming around, everything's cool now."

She smiled back they headed downstairs to await their arrival; finally she had everyone's support, now, only a month to go before her baby was born.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**CSI: History Repeats Itself**

Chapter 6 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**AA - MamaBirdCat: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, things are looking up for them now :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup, they sure did :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Holly checked her watch, feeling slightly uneasy. She put her lunch dishes away and began to return to the living room. Alex and his parents were out at the moment, she was with her parents. They had finally, properly reconciled with Alex's parents. Her anxiousness and the constant checking of her watch sprang from the fact that she was now on her due date. Unless something happened which caused the baby to be late, she could expect to go into labour at any time today. Sure enough, as she stepped into the living room she felt the labour pains beginning and grasped her stomach. She looked up; her parents were sitting on the sofa.

"Mom, dad!" She called out, "She's coming, I've gone into labour."

Grissom and Sara immediately hurried over and helped her out to the car. They drove as fast as they could to the hospital; on the way there they called Alex and told him what had happened. He would meet them there. They also called the others to let them know what was happening. They arrived and by pure coincidence found that the nurse who was waiting to check Holly in was someone they recognized.

"Aunt Lindsey." Holly managed to say, Lindsey smiled.

"Hey Holly; don't worry, I'll get you checked in and we'll get you through to the maternity ward."

Before long Holly was in the ward and waiting. Shortly after her arrival, Ed, Sharon, Yuri and Susan arrived. Finally Alex arrived with his parents and hurried through to see Holly, after their arrival, Catherine and Nick arrived along with the twins and their loved ones.

While the others waited Alex had entered the ward and approached Holly's bedside.

"Holly."

She smiled and reached out for him, he took her hand and sat down beside her.

"You made it." She said, he nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He replied with a wide smile that turned to a grimace when Holly squeezed his hand due to a contraction.

Holly groaned in pain but the contraction finally passed and she smiled sheepishly at Alex. "Sorry." She said but he shook his head.

"It's quite alright."

They sat together, Alex doing his best to distract her from the pain while they waited for the midwife to come and check up on her. Meanwhile outside the others sat, talking amongst themselves. Sharon had gone to the bathroom and, while waiting, Yuri shifted restlessly before turning to face Ed.

"Um, Ed, can I talk you about something?" He asked, Ed smiled and nodded so Yuri continued. "Well...I've been thinking, about Sharon and me, how things just seem to; be perfect between us."

Ed nodded, still smiling. "I think I know where you are going with this, but I wanna be sure, what is it?"

"Well, you're her father and I wanna do this right." He explained, "I want to ask your blessing first but...I want to marry her; I don't know how I'm gonna do it yet but...I want to ask Sharon to marry me."

Ed smiled wider and nodded.

"Nothing would make me happier, trust me." He replied, "I hope you think of a way soon."

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief, he had finally said what he needed to say and just in time as Sharon came back.

Hours had passed and still they were waiting until the midwife entered and confirmed that Holly was ready, she was then transferred to the delivery room and the others waited tensely as the most crucial moment had now arrived. Finally, almost an hour and a half later the midwife stepped out and announced she had given birth to her baby girl; the others heading inside. Holly was sitting looking exhausted but happy. Alex sat next to the bed the kind of proud smile only a father wears on his face. In Holly's arms was a blanket wrapped bundle.

Holly smiled as they approached and spoke. "Hey guys, meet Athena."

They all smiled as they saw the little girl; she physically resembled Alex although some of Holly's features were also present. The others all took turns holding Athena and taking pictures; in the end they left the room, it was clear Holly needed rest after all. Holly settled back to sleep while Alex held Athena in his arms. He smiled as the newborn girls tiny hand reached out to him. He gently took her hand; they had done it; they were now parents.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
